


Holding On

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 4.07Basically a fix it fic for the end of the episode.





	Holding On

_“You make me feel right David.”_

The sentence played through his head for the rest of the night.

After Patrick gave him his food, he turned to leave and looked back at David. David had averted his eyes and looked at the floor instead. He didn’t want to look at his boyfriend in that moment.

He heard Patrick let out a painful breath, before he slowly walked out of the motel, closing the door behind him.

David didn’t know how to feel. 

He was damaged goods. 

He didn’t know what to do when something good happened in his life, but with his family breathing down his neck, he took a chance.

He trusted Patrick.

What a mistake that was.

“David?” Stevie timidly asked from outside the door, but he ignored her. Upset, he grabbed a knife from silverware drawer and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door.

With the knife in his hand, he walked towards the cookie. 

“Four months down the drain,” he whispered, cutting into the cookie with an anger he didn’t know he had in him.

“Four months of lies,” he mumbled, tearing into the cookie, leaving crumbs all over the floor.

He was breathing heavily, feeling himself panic. 

He needed to calm down. 

_“Focus David, what do you hear? What do you smell?” Patrick’s voice came through the fog._

_“Your mu- your music and that minty gum you love so much,” David responded, grabbing onto Patrick’s arm and holding it in a tight grip._

_Patrick made no indication of moving his hand, just smiled gently, knowing that the anxiety attack was winding down._

_“Let’s move to the couch,” the younger man suggested, noticing that when David’s anxiety attacks happened, he usually felt tired afterward._

_“I’m such a mess,” David said with such self-deprecation that Patrick frowned in worry._

_“You’re not a mess David,” he reminded him, “You just have to find a certain way to deal with things so you don’t have these attacks. We’ll figure something out.”_

_David yawned in response, earning a chuckle from Patrick, who put a pillow down on his lap._

_“Come on, you look like you need a nap.”_

David felt himself thrown out of his memory with Patrick by the sound of Alexis pounding on the door.

She could deal with sleeping in the other room for the night.

He let the knocking resume.

\------

“Why is she here?” David exclaimed the next week, walking into the store. He saw Patrick talking with Rachel and his insecurities about their relationship came out full force.

“Look...Patrick explained everything to me,” Rachel said, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but in between the two men’s quarrel. 

“David, what I told you last week was true. Rachel knows it, I know it and I know deep down inside you, you know the truth too.”

“Why should I even believe you?” David asked, glaring at the pair in front of him.

“Because I love you!” Patrick exclaimed, startlingly David, Rachel and even himself. He let out a breath, waiting for a response.

David’s mouth opened in shock.

Patrick shook his head, “I don’t expect you to say it back. I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I’ve never knew I could feel like this for a person before David. I was with Rachel for years, thinking that I couldn’t actually reach out for what I wanted. I thought I needed to settle,” he glanced at Rachel, who looked heartbroken but also like a woman who understood.

“Patrick, when I first saw you, I wanted to run away. I thought that there was no way that a cute, kind guy would ever see more for more than just my money. All my relationships have ended badly and I know I’m to blame. I thought or at least I think, we have something special. Something that could actually last. I put myself out there and you lied.”

“I know I didn’t tell you the truth about my past, but I didn’t want you to see me for my past relationship that I ended months ago. You shouldn’t see yourself for yours. You’re not to blame David, at least not entirely. I don’t know much about your past, but I do know that it was their loss.”

“Man, you guys are giving me diabetes with all this sweet talk,” Rachel joked, taking the men out of each other gazes to look at the redhead. 

“Rachel…” Patrick started, but she shook her head.

“Look,” she said, looking at Patrick with a kind understanding in her eyes that he really didn’t deserve, “I get it.”

“I’m still sorry,” he responded, looking like a man who was about to be punished.

“You’re gay Patrick. It’s okay,” She reminded him and Patrick wiped at his eyes. 

“I should have told you a long time ago. We wouldn’t have been in this mess if I had,” he reminded her.

“Maybe, but then I wouldn’t have met your amazing boyfriend with questionable fashion choices.”

“Hey!” David exclaimed, offended. 

Patrick and Rachel laughed, before Rachel walked over to David and grabbed his hand.

She dragged him over towards Patrick, noting that the two were blushing at each other, as if they had just been caught making out in a closet. 

“You guys have something special. Don’t ruin it. Don’t let the insecurities overpower your love for each other. I did that and I was chasing a guy who broke up with me months ago, thinking he’d get back with me,” She joked, before her voice turned serious again.

“Don’t run from love guys.” She reminded them. “Now I need to go find Alexis. Do you know where I can find her?”

“Try the vet,” both men said in unison, earning a groan from the woman.

“God you two are sickening,” she mumbled as she started walking out the door.

With her gone, the two were left in awkward silence, not knowing where to go from here.

“Do you want to try again? No lies. No omitting truths. No talk about being damaged goods.” Patrick asked, raising an eyebrow at David.

“Perhaps…” David responded, smirking slightly he grabbed Patrick and pulled him into the back room.

“Okay okay, calm down,” Patrick laughed, letting himself be pulled. He pulled David into a kiss and then quickly pulled away.

“You’re perfect David,” he reminded his boyfriend. 

David could only laugh in response, knowing that he had his faults, but he came to the realization that to Patrick he was perfect and that was all that mattered.

“I love you,” he stated smiling, before pulling Patrick back in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if they were ooc because it was SO much fluff, but hey i love fluffy fics so.


End file.
